onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gregorie Gyeena Godric
Gregorie Gyeena Godric, otherwise known as "Triple G" or "God Toss Godric" is a moderately experienced ex-pirate currently traveling with Naval bounty hunters on board the "Watery Grave" where he serves as the ships resident Striker. He hails from North Blue where he was conscripted to serve in Redbeard the Pirate's crew as a cabin boy before escaping on the back of the World Turtle. Despite traveling with them for large periods of time he has yet to officially join the crew. 'Background' Growing up on an island encircled by ferocious sea dragons that were at the beck and call of the islanders Gregorie was raised in a peaceful, if sheltered, environment. His mother, Garden Godric, was acting ruler of the Ring of Dragons and constantly schooled her son in subjects pertaining to leadership so that he may one day take her place. Gregorie however took more after his father, Xelan Godric, who regularly left the island with a crew of able-bodied men in search of supplies. Xelan would always come back with a new story of the outside world to regale his wife and son with over dinner. His wife was unimpressed, her mind being firmly rooted in the island, but Gregorie soon grew enamored with his fathers stories about the interesting people on the open seas. “''Someday, little popper, when ya old enough; I'll take you to see it. You and me and the whole wide world and everybody in it. We'll see it all.” '-Xelan Godric''' One day, some time after leaving The Ring with his crew, Xelan's ship came back in extreme disrepair and most of the crew, including Xelan, missing. The remaining crew members were barely lucid, speaking in broken, cryptic sentences about someone called Red. This was the precursor to an attack on the Ring of Dragons by formerly mythical figure Red Beard the pirate. After the death of Xelan, Garden's health began to deteriorate and Gregorie threw himself into his teachings in preparation for the day he took leadership. Five years later Garden was in an abysmal state mentally, emotionally, and physically and seemed ready to pass at any time. Gregorie was beyond ready to take charge. He's here. He's here! Our end; our apocalypse! It's finally come! '-Gabriel Colins, last surviving member of Xelan Godric's crew' Over the course of two months and one day The Ring of Dragons began to die. The island's crops began to wither and die, livestock began to perish. A plague spread from islander to islander, the likes of which had never been seen, it turned the skin ashen and the veins glowed beneath as their blood was turned to pure volcanic magma. The Ring's people were dying in swathes as what could only be described as pure hell descended upon them. At a later date these events and the resulting aftermath would be dubbed The Broken Ring. And on the last day of the second month Gregorie turned 14 and the sky turned a sickly red. Redbeard's crew had finally arrived. Gregorie was the only one to left to meet them. Garden had succumbed to her failing health a week before the The Broken Ring event and Gregorie officially took charge. When his people started dying he did his very best to lead them through these trying times and keep everything calm and under control. He succeeded to an extent; deciding to burn the bodies stricken down by the plague and commission impromptu fishing nets and spears to be made. He also enacted a careful rations system that was meant to ensure all islanders got just enough food to survive. For a time it seemed like The Ring would make it through. One week before Gregorie's birthday the island was brutally attacked; buildings were broken, vegetation was burned, and the people were cut asunder by what seemed like a force of nature. In the end only Gregorie was left. Waking up in the ruins of his old home he wandered his fractured island utterly heartbroken. He might have killed himself but Redbeard's influence over him had already taken form and instead he walked down to the docks unsure as to why. His birthday came and he watched as the great water dragons that encircled the island fell away in two pieces. Gregorie's first glimpse of the ocean was tainted by a wraith like ship surrounded by a suffocatingly thick red haze. “''You'll do.”'' '-Redbeard the Pirate' 'Personality' Gregorie has a very reserved personality, rarely speaking to anyone without due cause. When with the Watery Grave crew he sets himself apart from everyone occupying his time with either reading or thinking. When he does choose to speak he often has something insightful to say about the current situation and a possible solution. However his solution to the problem almost always involves the murder of some group of people who don't deserve it. Years spent on Redbeard's ship has given him a very cynical outlook on things and at points he can come off as cold or even apathetic to others. Indeed that time of his life has had many profound effects on his psyche: Jumpiness at sudden noises, agitation at the sound of screaming, and an intense emotional and physical reaction to the color red. Gregorie has also been shown to have a number of phobias such as pale-skinned people, blood, livestock, sickness, hunger, tall buildings or anything taller than him, and hats. Upon confronting these fears he usually responds with unhinged anger. He sometimes behaves rather childishly to the point of sometimes being called “The Brat” amongst the Watery Grave crew. He will sulk when he doesn't get his way and despite being rather stoic in most situations is surprisingly emotionally fragile. He is not quick to trust others but when he does he can be loyal to the point of quiet worship. But the most surprising aspect of Gregorie's childishness is his sense of wonder and curiosity. Anything he finds as amazing he will go explore every aspect of sometimes to the point of exhaustion. Despite this on numerous occasions Gregorie has shown himself to be very intelligent multiple times throughout his occupation with the Watery Grave crew. He can recognize quotes from obscure books, memorize things effortlessly, and keep track of large amounts of money. Also, while especially charismatic normally, he has been shown to be able to inspire large groups of people when properly motivated. His dream is his obsession, is to eradicate all pirates from the face of the Earth and everything that has to do with them. When he fights he does so with brutal efficiency and cruel sadism. He will use everything at his disposal to break his opponent piece by piece until their left quivering messes on the floor. “''Does that hurt, pirate? Would you like me to relieve you of your discomfort? '' Heh, beg.” He seems to have an odd bile fascination with death and despite his visible discomfort around the dead and dying will stay and examine them. On several occasions he has, after mortally wounding and enemy, stopped and watched them die. Because of this he is usually the one to hear their last requests and will go out of his way to fulfill them. 'Appearance' ' ' Chronologically Gregorie is 19 years old but he has the height and looks of a 13 year old. He wears a tattered and worn off white dress shirt and black dress pants and shoes in similar condition. He wears a black vest over top of the shirt that is in a much better state than the rest of his apparel. He dons a long black cloack over all of this to ensure that his body is thorougly covered. He wears an eyepatch over his right eye for the same reason. Large parts of his body have decomposed exposing his muscle and skeleton. He right eye is missing and his chest has been eaten away enough to see his non-beating heart. 'Abilities and Powers' Physical Abilities Despite evidence to the contrary Gregorie's physical strength is decidedly average compared to the Watery Grave crew. In fact he is most likely the weakest amongst them having the proportional strength of the average 13 year old. However while he is the weakest strength wise he completly over shadows the others in terms of speed, agility, and reflexes. Gregorie is fast enough to appear to be in multiple places at once and agile enough to avoid a line of gunfire. He is also very durable, barely reacting to weak attacks and strong ones will usually only momentarily stun him. Death Powers While he was with Redbeard's crew Gregorie was bestowed powers alligned with death and decay. Because of these powers Gregorie is technicallly dead so along with having a greatly increased pain threshold can never truly die. Though he says the full extent of these powers are much more powerful than anything anyone has ever seen before he willfully supresses them for fear of being found by Redbeard. He limits himself to the creation of Black Coins, little disks made of a fraction of his death power that he can control to move at supersonic speeds. He also appears to instinctively know when someone has died or is dying while in the general area. Social Expertise When collected enough to demonstrate Gregorie seems to be very adept in most social situations. He is shown to be capable of changing an entire crowds opinion on something with just a few well chosen words and he has proven to be a competent haggler. He is sometimes shown to be able to approach complete strangers with a rarely seen charm and get them to do the things he wants them to do. Category:Former Pirate Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Male